


Not a Solution

by xApollo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xApollo/pseuds/xApollo
Summary: In which Jumin decides to solve his problems with wine - but it doesn't quite work out.





	

In many ways, neither Jumin nor V could be called your average teenage boys. They grew up in a pretty rich neighbourhood, one of them was the heir of a big company, the other was an aspiring photographer, and neither of them really had anyone but the other.

Of the two, V seemed to be better at making friends – although he always gravitated back to Jumin. He was likeable, sociable, intelligent, he cared for others, and he was definitely amongst the most handsome of his peers.

Jumin rather seemed like he didn’t _want_ to make friends. Then again, he was so used to people being nice to him just because of his father, it wasn’t really weird that he didn’t like socialising too much. Though his status wasn’t the only reason people crowded around him, either. He, too, was intelligent and good-looking, and he knew how to act around people and manipulate them into doing as he liked.

While neither of them average, their current occupation _did_ seem quite average for seventeen-year-olds.

Having access to his father’s collection, Jumin had borrowed several bottles of wine and taken them to his friend.

“We should consume these,” he decided, his face stoic as usual.

“But what for, Jumin?” V laughed, shaking his head. He was worried, so maybe his laugh was out of place, but it would probably make the other feel more relaxed about sharing his intentions.

“I’m fed up with everything,” Jumin admitted, almost shrugging – if it weren’t for him being taught from a young age not to do so. “People only approach me when they want something of me, there’s been a lot of pressure on me since I was young. And I’ve been told people around our age get drunk when they’re fed up with things – so we should consume these.”

V frowned, then nodded. It seemed like Jumin had already made up his mind to at least try this as a solution, so the least V could do was supervise him in his stupidity. Besides.. It wasn’t an entirely unfair solution. Jumin didn’t get to have a lot of fun. But he _did_ learn from his mistakes, so getting drunk for once.. it couldn’t hurt, right? And if V didn’t join in, he could see Jumin consuming all of the alcohol he’d borrowed, which would likely end up with him getting hurt.

“Alright,” he agreed, though not laughing anymore. “Young people experiment, right?”

“Exactly. Let’s go,” Jumin said decisively, turning away from the doorway in which they’d been having this conversation. Obviously, it wouldn’t do for them to drink in either of their homes, as they would most definitely get caught. But there was a park nearby, with a small forest in which they’d have privacy, a place where they went to more often when they needed to talk without being overheard. Which was often enough, since Jumin was never left alone, yet V was the only one he shared his frustrations with.

A light frown stayed on V’s face as they walked to the park, though he didn’t say anything.

“You think it’s a bad idea,” Jumin stated, though he wasn’t even looking at his friend while walking. “Why?”

“Alcohol is only a solution scientifically speaking, Jumin.” It wasn’t like he had any experience with excessive drinking, but he’d seen enough regarding it in the media. And of course, their classmates were all too happy to get drunk regularly.

“Have you tried before?” Jumin stopped walking, turning around to face V with one eyebrow raised.

“Of course not.”

“Then how do you know?”

When V didn’t answer, Jumin continued walking.

Soon enough they reached their usual spot, Jumin sitting himself down on one of the fallen tree trunks.

“There’s something else wrong, too, isn’t there?” V asked.

Jumin didn’t look up, just opened a bottle of wine and put it to his mouth, gulping down about half of it before handing the bottle to V. “They say there’s always anger behind anger.”

“Knowing you, there’s always something behind the problems you initially say you have,” V agreed, though he took just a few sips before handing the bottle back to Jumin.

“Maybe there is,” Jumin shrugged, ready to ignore his upbringing for the time being and taking a few more gulps.

The speed at which he was drinking was worrying, so V took the bottle back from him and drank, slowly, spreading his sips over time as to delay the bottle going back to Jumin.

“Then shouldn’t you talk about it rather than doing.. well, this?” V questioned, frowning as Jumin grabbed another bottle. “How many of those did you bring?”

“I can’t talk about it,” Jumin mumbled, the too-quickly consumed alcohol already making thinking a bit harder than it usually was. “Three.”

“Jumin..” V mumbled, though he finished the bottle – seeing as it was already almost empty – and grabbed the third one from the bag. He didn’t open it, just watching as his friend drank greedily.

“V,” Jumin replied, in an almost mocking voice.

V reached out, attempting to grab the bottle from Jumin. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough for now?”

“Not nearly,” Jumin disagreed, tightening his grip on his bottle of wine.

V frowned again, trying to figure out how to handle the situation. He was unsure how to do it without too much force, something he wasn’t quite used to using. But he couldn’t just let Jumin get completely wasted.

When Jumin lowered the bottle from his mouth once more, V swiftly pulled it out of his hands.

“Give that back,” Jumin said, now frowning himself.

“You’ve downed at least an entire bottle of wine in the past ten minutes,” V objected.

“Then _you_ drink.”

“I..”

“Don’t think that’s a good idea? What do you have against letting go?”

Jumin wasn’t sure where his anger was coming from, and neither was V.

“Why do you always have to be so responsible, V? Why do we always have to be so responsible? Why did we never get to be kids?”

“I had a fine childhood,” V objected, though he put the bottles down and put his hand on Jumin’s shoulder. “I just look out for you.”

“Why?”

“You’re my friend.”

“Why?”

Jumin stood up, moving away from V. The standing up made the alcohol rise to his head, and he grabbed his head in an attempt to stabilise himself. “Why, V?”

“I don’t understand,” V started, standing up as well, reaching out to Jumin unsurely.

Then Jumin pushed him against a tree and kissed him roughly.

V’s eyes widened, Jumin pulled back, his face a mess of emotions – anger, confusion, affection. He looked at V for a second, V speechless, then rushed off.

Quickly V rushed after him, grabbing him by his wrist. “Jumin..”

“V,” Jumin replied, again, his tone empty instead of mocking this time. His face was red, courtesy of embarrassment, alcohol, and anger.

“Do you have feelings for me?”

“Do I?”

“You.. kissed me.”

“I did.”

Jumin pulled free from V’s grip, continuing his walk home. Yes, he had feelings for V. But V obviously wasn’t about to return the sentiment.  

V once more grabbed Jumin’s wrist, this time pulling him into an embrace when he had the chance.

As soon as Jumin felt V’s arms around him, he started crying.

“I’m.. sorry, Jumin,” V mumbled, holding his friend close. “About everything.” About his friend’s frustrations, about not being able to stop him from self-destructive behaviour, about.. not being able to return the other’s feelings.

“You’ve got nothing to apologise for,” Jumin countered, tears streaming down his cheeks. It wasn’t sobbing, it wasn’t ugly crying. It was genuine sadness, the empty feeling that came with heartbreak.

They stood like that for a while, in silence, until V finally let go.

“Let’s go home.”

Jumin nodded, a glare directed at the ground so V couldn’t see his tears. “Yeah, let’s.”

The non-average teenage boys, both sad for the same reason, walked alongside each other the way they’d come from, both ready to pretend their adventure never happened.


End file.
